


3 Days of Night - TARDIS prologue

by pigeonking



Series: The Missing Doctor Adventures - Season One [14]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonking/pseuds/pigeonking
Summary: Just a bit of smut featuring my Doctor and his companion Clover that I wrote ages ago, but was in two minds about sharing until now.I'm feeling bad that I haven't been able to share anything new for a while so I hope this bit of filth will make up for it.This is basically what the Doctor and Clover got up to in the TARDIS before they left it at the start of 3 Days of Night.





	3 Days of Night - TARDIS prologue

"What about this one?" Clover did a twirl and the nano-fabric of her catsuit shimmered and resolved itself into the form of a new outfit: black jeans with a white polo-necked long sleeve shirt with navy blue horizontal stripes.

The Doctor stood back and admired the outfit. Clover's ass was accentuated by the tight jeans and the shirt hugged her upper body so that the curve and swell of her breasts stood out.

"Very nice!" the Doctor approved. "How about a nice skirt?" He suggested.

Clover looked at him coyly.

"You mean like this one?" She asked and performed another twirl.

The jeans receded and reformed into a navy blue mini skirt that lifted and fanned out as she twirled. Her long smooth legs were now on show. Once she had stopped twirling the hem settled to just above her knees.

Clover looked at the Doctor with a naughty twinkle in her eyes.

"You like?" She asked.

The Doctor walked up to her and put his hands on her hips.

"I like very much indeed!" he told her and he lowered his face to hers, kissing her tenderly on the lips.

Clover returned the kiss, placing her hands on the Doctor's chest.

Since the first time they had made love upon their return to the TARDIS after their adventure with Sinbad they had barely been able to keep their hands off each other.

They had not made love again though, instead deciding to get dressed. After all, the TARDIS could land again at any minute.

As they kissed the Doctor's right hand slid from Clover's waist and caressed her thigh before venturing up inside her skirt. His fingers discovered that she wore no panties as they brushed against the slit of her vagina. He pushed two digits passed the slit and inserted them up into Clover's cleft, feeling it moisten rapidly.

Clover broke the kiss and gasped, looking into the Doctor's eyes.

"Please." She implored him.

The Doctor began to move his fingers up and down and in and out of her wet pussy.

Then he suddenly withdrew the digits, now slick with Clover's juices.

He moved around behind her and knelt to the floor, lifting up the back of Clover's skirt to expose her pale pink ass and the puffy distended lips of her vagina.

Clover leaned forward and planted her hands upon the top of the console in front of her and stood with her legs slowly apart.

The Doctor placed his mouth to the back of her pussy and stuck his tongue into it.

Clover cried out in pleasure as she felt the Doctor's tongue probing her vagina and tickling her clit.

After a few short moments the Doctor took his mouth away and stood up.

Clover was trembling with anticipation, her pussy sopping wet and totally aroused.

The Doctor unfastened his belt and opened his trousers to take out his already throbbing erection. He placed his hands on Clover's buttocks and pushed the tip of his cock against the glistening opening of his lover's vagina.

"Fuck me!" Clover begged hoarsely.

The Doctor pressed forwards and his erection slid effortlessly up into her pussy.

Clover moaned softly.

The Doctor began to slide his cock back and forth into Clover's vagina slowly at first, but gradually gaining momentum.

He slid one of his hands round and up inside the front of Clover's shirt and found one of her perfect round breasts, squeezing and caressing it gently. His thumb teased at the nipple feeling the hard bud become harder still and all the while he continued to slam his erection into her vagina, their flesh making rhythmic slapping noises as it came into contact.

"Ooh that's it! Don't stop! Fuck me!!!" Clover urged, jutting her ass out to meet each thrust of the Doctor's penis.

She could feel the length and width of his cock filling her tight, wet hole completely and the glorious sensation of her orgasm was fast approaching.

Clover gripped the TARDIS console tightly as the euphoric wave of pleasure burst upon her. Her legs buckled so that she was only held up by the Doctor and his cock plunging into her.

"Oh! Oh yes! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Fuck!!! Oh, my God!!! Yes!!!" She exclaimed and she felt her pussy juices gush forth around the Doctor's cock inside her to trickle onto the floor of the TARDIS.

The Doctor still held her up and pounded his cock hard into her pussy with increased urgency. He could feel that he was cumming, but Clover's vagina had become increasingly slippery and just as he felt his own release approaching his cock slid out and his white sticky fluid squirted into the air to land upon Clover's buttocks and her skirt.

"Shit! Sorry!" the Doctor cursed.

Clover looked at him over her shoulder.

"It's okay." she assured him.

Already the nanites in her clothes were eradicating the Doctor's semen as if it had never been there.

Clover turned around, the hem of her skirt falling to conceal her wet pussy and the Doctor's cum on her ass. She got down on her knees and took the Doctor's slackening penis into her hand. She smiled at the slick coating of her vaginal fluids along the shaft and the thicker gloopiness of the Doctor's cum on the tip, and then she wrapped her mouth around it. Clover sucked and licked away every last trace of their mingled fluids from his penis. By the time she was finished the Doctor was rock hard again.

"Ooh, I know what to do with that!" She purred, smiling up at him, but before she could go on they were interrupted by a familiar howling and grinding noise.

They both looked at the rotor in the centre of the console. It had stopped moving... they had landed...


End file.
